


Post Wedding

by msjedimaster



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: (Well thinking on which of self indulgent ocxrogaldorn thing I was gonna do I remembered this beautiful picture I had of their wedding night, sleeping and first kiss (because in my headcanon you don’t kiss during an Inwit wedding because it’s outside and your lips might freeze together.)This happened, I’m not even sorry there isn’t smut because it’s so adorable to me. Like they are that slow burn friends to lovers dream story that I’ll probably never write)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Well thinking on which of self indulgent ocxrogaldorn thing I was gonna do I remembered this beautiful picture I had of their wedding night, sleeping and first kiss (because in my headcanon you don’t kiss during an Inwit wedding because it’s outside and your lips might freeze together.)This happened, I’m not even sorry there isn’t smut because it’s so adorable to me. Like they are that slow burn friends to lovers dream story that I’ll probably never write)

The ceremony was finally over, in silence Rogal and Celina where walking to their new chambers as husband and wife.

“Well at least that part is over.” Celina forced a smile and glanced at Rogal, their eyes met and he returned her smile wrapping an arm around her. 

“I am a lucky man, I have a very smart and beautiful wife. One who dislikes pointless ceremony as much as I.” 

She laughed, “We are a good match, at least we won’t hate each other.” 

Romance in a marriage of necessity was unlikely. Friendship and trust would be just as valuable to them.  
Ronal opened the door to their new rooms, holding it in place Celina nervously entered. It was spacious, several rooms combined really this first room was the office. Further in she could see the bedroom and a large comfy looking bed.   
Laid out on it where more comfortable clothing for the newlyweds. Celina kicked off her shoes into a corner of the office before retrieving the change of garments.

“I claim the bathroom.” Celina said awkwardly and rushed inside before her husband could respond. _I sounded like such an idiot._ She stood eyeing herself in the mirror, the long off white gown was beautiful it reached the floor and its low cut exposed the top of her chest and shoulders. “I never thought I’d be get married.” She mused with a soft smile, touching an old burn that sat a top her clavicle. One of the many scars that covered her body.

Her mind went back to the bed, they had known each other less then a month. Was Rogal expecting to bed her tonight? Celina forced down the uneasy feeling, she wasn’t very experienced, not because of lack of opportunity but because she and had never seen sex as something she needed.   
She reasoned it was more of a duty, or a way to please someone you cared for. Celina sighed and reached for the back ties of the gown, but found herself unable to reach them. She squirmed for several moments, then realize her wedding gown had been designed to require help on and off. Cheeks pink she opened the door, Rogal was pulling a white shirt over his head she caught a wonderful view of muscles and chest, he was easily the most handsome man she had ever seen.

“Enjoying a view or trying to catch a wasp?” Rogal Dorn smirked for the briefest of moments and Celina felt her cheeks burn hotter and she closed her mouth. 

“I need help with this.” She mumbled turning and gesturing to the back of her dress.

“Of course.” Two strides and he was behind her, working the ties loose. Celina held the dress up as his hand brushed down her spine. It was taking far longer then it should have for him to unlace the dress.

“Enjoying this are you?” She said using what she hopped was a teasing tone.

“Yes, but that’s not why it’s taking so long. My fingers are to big for such small knots…ah there.” Her back was fully exposed to him, he took a step back. It was now his turn to blush over the beautiful women exposed to his gaze. He turned away to allow her some dignity.

Celina suddenly feeling more brave, dropped the dress to the floor and removing her bra and dropped it on top of the gown. She entered the bathroom and quickly pulled on the loose fitting top and shorts before picking up the bra and dress and throwing them over a chair.

“Well if we are going to do this, best do it now, before I lose my nerve.” Celina sat on the bed biting her lip. There was an awkward silence for a long moment before Rogal broke it.

“Sex isn’t something you owe me Celina, not now or ever in this relationship. I don’t want us doing something you’ll regret. You will always be my friend and wife, I care about you.”

“Do you really mean that?” He looked stunned by her response he sat on the bed beside her. Wrapping an arm around her before responding.

“Yes, I do, I will never be anything less then truthful with you.” His words where solemn as the wedding vows they had both taken.

Celina let out a sigh of relief. “Thank gods, I was so worried…I thought I’d be ready for this but it’s a lot to take in for me.” She laid back on the bed smiling softly. “I do have one request though…”

“Oh?” He laid down beside her, and turned his face toward her.

“Would you…would you kiss me.” She blurted out unable to make eye contact with him.  
He gently pulled her on top of him, she was breathing heavily as there eyes met he smiled as his lips met hers he held it there for a long moment before breaking it. “I want to do that again.” Celina breathed leaning in and capturing Rogal’s lips for a second time.

After what seemed like minutes the broke the kiss and Celina buried her face in his chest, his hand gently stroking her long black hair. “Is it ok if I sleep like this?” She mumbled her brown eyes half closed.

“More then ok, this is perfect. This has been a long week, I’ll probably nap too.” Rogal yawned as he wrapped his arms around his wife closing his eyes with a smile.

She mumbled something about how unfair it was he needed to sleep so little. Rogal didn’t argue instead he continued petting her long dark hair until she was asleep on his chest.  He couldn’t describe the feeling she put inside him, it was warm and it made him want to hold her forever


End file.
